


No siempre puedes eliminar toda la oscuridad del mundo

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Wei Ying no hubiera sido rescatado por FengMian de niño solamente por ser hijo de sus amigos?¿Y si FengMian ocultaba algo más?
Kudos: 2





	1. Un nuevo amigo

FengMian rescato a Wei Ying de las calles, le había costado lograr que Yu ZiYuan aceptara a Wei Ying, realmente no le importaba que opinara ya que él estaba decidido a que Wei Ying viviera con ellos, pero sería más fácil si lo aceptaba ya que así no tendrían otro motivo más por el cual discutir así que luego de "dialogar" al final FengMian logro que Yu ZiYuan lo aceptara, aunque claro haciendo mención de que no se olvidará de que Wei Ying era hijo de un sirviente y que su heredero era Jiang Cheng aunque FengMian no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Yu ZiYuan, pero no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y se fue a su oficina ya estando ahí logro recordar vagamente una visita que le había hecho Wei ChangZen con CangSen SanRen dónde ChangZen le había pedido que por favor cuidara de CangSen ya que él tenía que ir a atender un llamado de la aldea Yunnping que estaba cerca de Lotus Pier y CangSen se había lastimado en una pelea con un Yâo así que FengMian aprovecho el hecho de que había discutido con Yu ZiYuan y le dijo a ChangZen que dejara a su esposa con él y que él se encargaría de "cuidarla" ChangZen había dudado en un inició pero luego de que FengMian le recordara que ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo y que para eso eran los amigos ChangZen accedió y le prometió que si en futuro necesitaba de ellos que no dudará en pedirles ayuda, pero...o que ingenuo podía ser a veces ChangZen, él era como un niño pequeño que te pedía que cuidaras de su juguete más valioso mientras él iba a la escuela aun sabiendo que tú llevabas años añorando un momento como ese para usar aquel juguete, ahora sabría qué es lo que pasa cuando le dejas algo valioso a la persona equivocada

.-Líder de secta ya hemos instalado a la mujer que trajo consigo, ella está un poco débil pero nada que con algo de reposo no se cure .-Eso fue lo que dijo la mujer curandera antes de retirarse

Luego de que la mujer se fuera toco la puerta y hablo - CangSen voy a entrar .-Luego de eso ingreso a la habitación y se encontró con una CangSen dormida pero en su imagen se podía apreciar que estaba más débil de lo que había dicho aquella mujer .-CangSen parece que irte con ChangZen no te ha sentado bien, pudimos haber tenido una vida feliz y estable pero lo escogiste a él, pero no te preocupes si tú lo deseas aún puedes ser la señora de Lotus Pier yo no te menospreciare por haber estado ya con ChangZen así que no te preocupes tu solo debes elegirme a mi está vez yo...-FengMian fue interrumpido a mitad de sus palabras ya que al parecer CangSen había tenido suficiente y decidió hablar

.-Líder de secta agradezco su hospitalidad, pero no voy a permitir que hable así de mi matrimonio con ChangZen le agradecería que por favor me dejara sola ya que tengo que prepárame para ir con MI ESPOSO así que si me permite- CangSen no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue silenciada por unos labios trato de separar lo más rápido que pudo pero FengMian la jalo más hacía él, ella aún seguía muy débil debido aquel Yâo como para poder usar su energía espiritual y por lo que había oído ZiYuan no estaba y es que aunque todos dijeran que Yu ZiYuan la odiaba y hasta la misma se lo viera dicho algunas veces, sabía que ella no era alguien que no supiera diferenciar entre lo bueno y malo y que si ella estuviera aquí sin duda la ayudaría pero ella no estaba, así que no había nadie que entrara para ayudarla en esa situación

.-CangSen porque sigues siendo tan obstinada, por favor trata de cooperar un poco .-Fue lo que dijo un FengMian bastante excitado ya que podía sentir una dureza que le estaba presionando

CangSen se alteró cuando sintió que su bata estaba siendo abierta y lo último que supo fue que pudo sentir un dolor más penetrante que cuando estuvo con Wei ChangZen por primera vez - ¡Para!... Para... Para... - fue lo único que decía CangSen pero FengMian solo la ignoró al terminar FengMian trato de besarla pero ella solo alejo su cara del luego de eso estuvo más débil que cuando llegó a Lotus Pier

La cultivadora médica le dijo a ChangZen que prohibiría el que la visitaran para que pudiera descansar ya que llevaba unos días ahí y FengMian seguía yendo a "verla" lo cual hacia que toda su salud volviera a caer, luego de eso llegó el día en que ChangZen regreso y antes de que FengMian pudiera ofrecerle el que se quedarán más tiempo CangSen le dijo a ChangZen que se fueran, ChangZen no pregunto y simplemente se despidió de FengMian para después irse para siempre FengMian había hecho que todos sus sirvientes le juraran no decirle a nadie y sobre todo a Yu ZiYuan que Wei ChangZen y CangSen estuvieron ahí y así lo hicieron nadie dijo nada cuando la señora de Lotus Pier regreso de su secta

En el presente

.-Ah, CangSen de haber sabido que te irías con mi hijo no te hubiera dejado ir, aunque debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por la marca de Wei Ying de un loto de nueve pétalos en su hombro de hecho no sabría que es mi hijo.... Aunque supongo que nunca le dijiste a Wei ChangZen ya que no creo que se viera quedado callado, pero si hubiera intentado hacer algo ya tenía un plan para encargarme de él .- actualmente FengMian se encontraba solo en su oficina hablando mientras veía un pequeña una horquilla de jade que nunca pudo darle a CangSen .-Supongo que eso ya no importa CangSen pero puedo prometerte que haré de Wei Ying mi heredero como de lugar

Luego de unos meses llegó una carta sobre la conferencia de sectas y FengMian discutió de nuevo con Yu ZiYuan ya qué FengMian quería llevar a Wei Ying a la conferencia y no a Jiang Cheng al final Yu ZiYuan ganó y termino llevando a los dos niños

.-Hay algo en Wei WuXian que me tienen intranquila, no es que lo odie o que sea un mal niño pero hay algo que me perturba y no logro saber que es, he sido estricta con él para que sea un buen niño pero FengMian se esmera para arruinarlo haciendo obvio su favoritismo INCLUSO QUIZO TRAER SOLO A WEI WUXIAN EN LUGAR DE A-CHENG .- Yu ZiYuan se encontraba desahogando todas sus penas con su compañero mientras tomaban el té para relajarse .- Si hubiera sabido que este matrimonio iría tan mal no viera insistido tanto y me hubiera quedado contigo .-Eso último fue dicho tan bajo que solo Yu ZiYuan sabía lo que había dicho .-¿Dime que crees que deba hacer Zhuliu?

Yu ZiYuan estaba en una carpa hablando con Wen Zhuliu mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión así que no tenía nada de preocuparse ya que Madame Jin la estaba cubriendo, aunque también no es que hiciera algo malo con Wen Zhuliu pero tampoco se veía bien que una mujer y un hombre estuvieran a solas, pero esto era algo muy privado que sólo Wen Zhuliu y Madame Jin podían escuchar

.-ZiYuan lo que sientes es comprensible ya que Wei WuXian es hijo de CangSen SanRen y Wei ChangZen y todos sabemos la historia de ellos dos con FengMian él es él que tiene la culpa y no tú él debe saber darles su lugar a ustedes dos ya que por lo que me dijiste la última vez ¿Con YanLi no hay tanto problema verdad? - Zhuliu estaba decidió a hacer sentir mejor a Yu ZiYuan ya que él sabía que aunque todos dijeran que ella era una mujer de temperamento fuerte, él sabía que ella era muy frágil por dentro y que su temperamento explosivo era para protegerse .-ZiYuan yo puedo hablar con FengMian si gustas

.-No, no es necesario que hables con él, no serviría de nada y solo te delataría con Ruohan ya que últimamente están muy unidos, así que ignóralo solo quiero que alguien además de madame Jin pueda escucharme sin juzgarme - Yu ZiYuan sabía que no importaba quien hablará con FengMian este no cambiaría su actitud hacía ella y Jiang Cheng .-Zhuliu debo irme espero poder verte mañana

Luego de suspirar un poco Wen Zhuliu habló .-Ah, supongo que después de todo sigo sin ser alguien útil para ti ZiYuan .- luego de aquello reverencio a Yu ZiYuan y se marchó mientras madame Jin ingresaba a la pequeña carpa

.-¿Pudiste desahogarte un poco? .- pregunto algo curiosa madame Jin

.-La verdad es que no .- Mientras decía aquello ella solo negaba con la cabeza .-Cada que lo veo me arrepiento de haber insistido en mi matrimonio con FengMian pero no puedo arruinarle todo lo que ha logrado solo porque ahora sé que siento algo por él

.- No deberías preocuparte por eso, solo abandona todo y ve tras él mientras aún no está con nadie.- Dijo decidida Madame Jin .-Hazlo tú qué puedes, después de todo yo solo tengo a GuangShan que no es mejor a un perro en celo

.- No estoy tan segura después de todo yo tengo dos hijos y uno de ellos es el futuro líder de Lotus Pier después de todo .- Dijo mientras tomaba algo de té

.-Supongo que tú decides, pero al igual que tú siento que hay algo que no sabemos sobre Wei WuXian.... Tal vez deberíamos investigar un poco .-Menciono mientras pensaba en que cuando conoció a Wei WuXian noto que era algo similar a Jiang Cheng.... pero eso no podía ser posible o sí? A menos que....- ZiYuan voy a investigar sobre Wei WuXian y CangSen

.-Deberías dejar a los muertos tranquilos, pero como gustes después de todo no se pierde nada sabiendo sobre ellos, tal vez y hasta tenga más familia lo cual me ayudaría a qué Wei Ying dejara de vivir con nosotros

.  
.  
.

.-A-Ying este es Lan Qingheng-Jun y es el líder de GusuLan, si eres buen niño en un futuro irás a estudiar ahí .-Menciono orgullosamente FengMian .-Líder Lan este es el hijo de CangSen se llama Wei Ying nombre de cortesía Wei WuXian .- aunque le costaba decir el Wei en el apellido de su A-Ying no podía hacer nada ya que aún era muy pronto para que supieran la verdad y antes tenía que preparar todo

.-Mucho gusto en conocerlo líder Lan .-Reverencio Wei Ying .-Tío FengMian, ¿A-Cheng también irá conmigo a Gusulan? .- Dijo un entusiasmado Wei Ying

.-Algo incómodo FengMian asintió .-Por supuesto A-Ying él irá contigo si es igual de disciplinado que tú

.-Mm el gusto es mío Wei WuXian, ciertamente conocí a tu madre y debo decir que era una buena mujer, con un espíritu salvaje de saber que hay más allá de sus horizontes .-Menciono Qingheng-Jun mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto de ella y lo que le había dicho su hermano Qiren

Wei Ying y FengMian estaban más que maravillados con saber que esa era la forma en que veían a CangSen SanRen, aunque la felicidad de FengMian se rompió cuando oyó lo siguiente

.-Mm, no conocí bien a tu padre Wei ChangZen, pero mi hermano Qiren si y por lo que se dé él era una persona amable y que siempre confiaba en todos, así que debo decir que tuviste unos buenos padres .- mientras decía eso noto como Wei Ying se entristecía un poco así que decidió hablar de nuevo cambiando el tema.-Si gustas puedes ir a jugar con mis hijo A-Zhan y A-Huan

.-Tiene razón Qingheng-Jun nuestros hijos deberían ir a jugar - antes de darse cuenta ya había dicho aquella frase de "nuestros hijos" y puedo notar la confusión en Wei Ying y Qingheng-Jun así que se apresuró a volver a hablarle - Ha claro si no hay ningún problema en que mis dos hijos también vayan con ellos tres .- Luego de ver qué Qingheng-Jun dijo que no había problemas no le quedó de otra que hablarle a Jiang Cheng .-Jiang Cheng ve por YanLi los hijos del líder Lan irán al mercado junto con Wei Ying así que los verán haya

.-Entiendo padre, iremos enseguida .-Dijo algo molesto Jiang Cheng ya que solo en ese momento fue notado por los adultos ahí presente, ya que aunque él estaba junto a Wei Ying no había sido presentado ni nada de hecho hasta le sorprendió que su padre tuviera la iniciativa de enviarlo a jugar con los hijo del líder Lan

.-¿A-Huan, A-Zhan están bien con ir al mercado?

.-Por supuesto padre, A-Zhan incluso está muy emocionado .- Aunque Lan Xichen había dicho aquello, Lan Zhan seguía con la misma mirada sería, pero sus orejas estaban algo rojas

.-Mm ya veo, entonces diviértanse y A-Huan supongo que tú serás quien esté a cargo de ellos ya que eres el mayor

.-Si padre yo me encargaré de que todos están bien

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar los demás líderes se acercaron y también ofrecieron el que sus hijos fueran al mercado del pueblo para divertirse dejando así a Lan Xichen, Nie MingJue y Jiang YanLi cargo de la supervisión de los demás ya que Wen Xu no quiso ir para no cuidar a tantos niños ya que él era casi un adulto

.  
.  
.

.- Bien entonces shijie quedó con el pavo, Wei Ying con Wen Chao y tú hermano, y nosotros quedamos con los hermanos Nie, ¿cierto? - Pregunto para confirmar Jiang Cheng mientras comía un dulce de leche mejor conocido como Nian Gao con el que había sido sobornado para ir con Lan Xichen

.-Así es Joven Jiang .-Contesto un sonriente Lan Xichen mientras sacaba otro dulce para Jiang Cheng

.- Pero porque nuestros hermanos son los únicos que no están siendo supervisados - dijo algo irritado Jiang Cheng pero aun así seguía agarrando la mano de Lan Xichen

.-Wen Chao es mayor que ellos .- Trato de argumentar Lan Xichen

.-Es solo mayor por un año.-Iba a seguir protestando pero en eso la voz de MingJue se oyó, lo cual hizo que por instinto apretara lo que estaba agarrando que en ese momento era la mano de Xichen

Lan Xichen se dio cuenta que aquella pequeña mano lo apretó más así que se decidió a hablar.-MingJue trata de hablar más bajo asustas a Huaisang y al joven Jiang

.-Jum los futuros líderes de sectas no deberían asustarse por tan poco, mi padre habla mucho más fuerte y los otros líderes no tiemblan .-Aunque dijo aquello, lo había hecho con un tono de voz más moderado.-Pero bueno, ¿Que opinan de ir a tomar té en ese lugar? .-Dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña carpa de té - Huaisang dice que hacen un té muy bueno y tú amigo está comiendo dulces ¿Cierto? Serían buenos para acompañar sus dulces, ¿No?. -Mientras hablaba una pequeña voz algo nerviosa se escuchó detrás de el

.-También venden Nian Gao, ya que parece que se le cayó su dulce al hermano Jiang .-Menciono Huaisang mientras señalaba el pequeño dulce que estaba en el suelo aun lado de Jiang Cheng

.-Ciertamente del susto de la voz de Nie MingJue, Jiang Cheng había tirado su dulce además de apretar la mano de Lan Xichen pero no pensaba decir nada y simplemente esperaría a que Xichen le diera otro pero ahora todos sabían que su dulce se había caído .- No importa A-Huan me dará más .- solo después de decir aquello se dio cuenta de la manera en la que se había referido a Xichen haciendo que se pusiera todo rojo .-Yo no quise... yo... no importa

Luego de eso Lan Xichen y Nie HuaiSang rieron un poco mientras Jiang Cheng volvía comer otro Nian Gao que le había dado Xichen y Nie MingJue lo escoltaba hacia la carpa de té

.  
.  
.

\- ZiXuan ¿El té es de tu agrado? .-Pregunto tranquilamente YanLi mientras bebía ella su té .- Si gustas podemos pedir algún dulce para acompañarlo

Ciertamente Jin ZiXuan no estaría con YanLi si no fueran porque su madre lo arrastro y le dijo que tenía que pasar más tiempo con su prometida pero él en realidad quería ir a ver las armerías de Qinghe-Nie .-Estoy bien con el puro té .- Dijo con desdén

\- ZiXuan ¿Hay algún lugar al que quiera ir? Creo que tomar el té no es algo de lo quieras hacer.-Dijo aun sonriendo YanLi .- Si gustas podemos ir a otro lugar que sea más de tu gusto

.-No importa solo vamos a donde quieras ir -Menciono sin interés Jin ZiXuan

.-Entonces ven, estoy segura que este lugar te encantará .-Dijo una YanLi decidida

.-Si claro, lo que tú digas .-Era imposible que YanLi supiera a dónde quería ir pero aun así tenía que ir con ella ya que si algo le pasaba su madre lo mataría a él

Jin ZiXuan había seguido a YanLi pero realmente no había prestado atención de hacía dónde iban, pero luego de caminar un poco YanLi le dijo que habían llegado

.-Creí que si estábamos en Qinghe-Nie querrías ver las armerías así que pregunté un poco a las personas mientras estábamos caminando y me dijeron que está era la mejor de aquí .-YanLi estaba muy orgullosa cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Jin ZiXuan así que se apresuró a arrastrarlo adentro .-Ven vamos

ZiXuan no podía creer que YanLi haya sabido que quería ir a una armaría y ni mucho menos imagino que todas esas personas con las que hablaba era para saber cómo llegar así que algo sonrojado dijo .-Gracias por traerme aquí, después vayamos a tomar té

.-Me alegra que te gustará ZiXuan .- dijo bastante feliz YanLi .-Por cierto ¿Para qué son esas cosas? - señaló unas cuchillas con una forma un tanto peculiar, al verlas no pudo evitar compararlas con los pasteles lunares

ZiXuan miro un poco la arma antes de poder reconocerla completamente, con un tono un tanto arrogante, dijo con "simpleza".- Son nudilleras, mejor conocidas como cuchillas de luna creciente.- Dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados más a dentro del lugar después de analizar su tono de voz, se suponía que no quedaría como un idiota arrogante

.  
.  
.

.-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan mira, mira - Decía Wei Ying mientras señalaba un pequeño puesto.- ¿Podemos ir?

.-Mm . -fue lo único que dijo Lan Zhan mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a ver aquel puesto

.-¡Ja!, un sirviente queriendo ir a ver juguetes, que novedoso - dijo Wen Chao mientras iba empujando a Wei Ying haciendo que casi se cayera aunque por suerte Lan Zhan reaccionó a tiempo y logro sostener a Wei Ying

.- Mm Wei Ying no es un sirviente - sentenció Lan Zhan y luego de pensarlo un poco más agrego .- Wei Ying es el discípulo principal de Lotus Pier

\- Wen Chao, casi haces que me caiga, y Lan Zhan eso no importa después de todo mi papá era un sirviente y era muy fuerte.-Dijo con todo orgullo Wei Ying

.- ¡Ja! si era tan fuerte por qué se murió - Menciono en un tono arrogante

\- Mi padre murió por proteger a gente inútil y arrogante como tú - dijo orgullosamente Wei Ying

.- si claro, como digas pero y dime cómo planeas pagar ese juguete que tienes agarrando - señaló Wen Chao la mano de Wei Ying donde había un pequeño conejito de madera con un listos rojo

Fue solo en ese momento cuando Wei Ying se dio cuenta que olvidó pedirle a Jiang Cheng su bolsa de dinero - Yo...yo

.-Yo pagaré.-Afirmó Lan Zhan.- Mm, Wei Ying puede seguir comprando lo que quiera, yo pagaré.- luego de eso los tres niños se alejaron de aquel puesto

En un intento de Wei Ying por deshacerse de Wen Chao se alejaron de más lo cual los llevo a un bosque donde lograron visualizar una gran casa, ciertamente era como si fuera un castillo, pero algo ahí dentro hacia que a Lan Zhan no le gustará así que decidió jalar a Wei Ying de regresó al pueblo pero cuando Wei Ying iba a voltearse se oyó la voz de Wen Chao

.- ¡Ja! ¿Se van? Es que acaso tienen miedo - siseo burlonamente - solo son unos niños ahora verán cómo actúa un verdadero cultivador y futuro líder de secta, jum

Luego de mencionar aquello Wen Chao ingreso por debajo de una de las tablas de madera que había, dónde se suponía que iba la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos Wen Chao empezó a hacer algunos ruidos de dolor y miedo lo cual alertó a Wei Ying

.- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan debemos ayudarlo que hacemos - dijo un desesperado Wei Ying

.- Mm ir por ayuda - fue los que dijo Lan Zhan pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por Wen Chao 

.-No hay tiempo entren y ayúdenme.- Exigió más que pedir Wen Chao

.- Lan Zhan voy a entrar - fue lo que dijo Wei Ying.- no te preocupes Lan Zhan tengo unos cuantos talismanes que me dio el tío Jiang, mira toma este, con ese podrás pedir ayuda si no salgo rápido.-Luego de eso le entrego el talismán a Lan Zhan

.- No seguro, vayamos por ayuda...mph aún no sabemos usar los talismanes - pero cuando quiso ver a Wei Ying este ya no estaba lo cual lo alteró pero cuando logro localizarlo se quedó helado, ¡WEI YING HABÍA ENTRADO TAMBIEN A LA CASA!, estaba a punto de empezar a correr hacia el pueblo de nuevo pero un fuerte estruendo lo hizo voltear a ver ya que provenía de aquella casa.- ¡WEI YING!

.- JA, JA, JA, JA Parece que el segundo hijo del líder Lan si tiene miedo después de todo, JA, JA, JA y pensar que este sirviente inútil sería más valiente que tú - dijo mientras reía fuertemente y en la otra mano tenía a un Wei Ying que intentaba liberarse de el

Wen Chao había fingido todo ya que su objetivo era ver cómo corrían llorando, pero por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío cuando empezó a empujar las tablas de aquella casa y más cuando una de esas tablas era roja así que para sentirse mejor decidió arrastrar con él a Wei Ying y Lan Zhan, esperaba que el que entrara fuera hijo del líder Lan y así él se burlaría de Wei Ying con cosas como que no era ni siquiera un buen sirviente para sacrificarse a cambio de alguien importante pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el que vaciló fue Lan Zhan mientras que Wei Ying era el que entraba, en el momento en que Wei Ying lo vio iba a empezar a gritar sobre que todo era una farsa pero Wen Chao reaccionó rápido y le tapó la boca, volvió a sentir un escalofrío y al parecer Wei Ying también ya que dejo de forcejearse por unos minutos y luego volteo a ver a Wen Chao así que en ese momento Wen Chao pateo una de las tablas que bloqueaban la puerta haciendo que así se pudiera visualizar la imagen de ambos

\- JA, JA, JA les diré a todos que el segundo hijo de Qingheng-Jun es un llorón miedoso

\- ¡TÚ!- Lan Zhan iba a gritarle a Wen Chao pero justo en ese momento logro ver cómo algo negro empezó a rodear a Wei Ying y Wen Chao así que en lugar de gritar otra cosa grito una advertencia .- ¡Wei Ying!, ¡CUIDADO!

Luego de aquellas palabras todo fue tan confuso que lo único que Lan Zhan supo fue que cuando dijo aquellas palabras tanto Wei Ying como Wen Chao voltearon a ver atrás y Wei Ying empujó a Wen Chao para que esté saliera fuera de la casa, haciendo que Wei ying fuera el único dentro de la casa mientras que Wei Ying le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa de resignación mientras era jalado hacia el fondo de la casa y la entrada era rodeada por energía resentida, Lan Zhan intento dirigirse a la casa pero Wen Chao se aferró a su pierna evitando que pudiera moverse hacia la casa

.- ¡SUÉLTAME WEI YING ESTA AHÍ DENTRO! .-Lan Zhan estaba desesperado y en esos momentos en serio quería patear la cara de Wen Chao pero no era el momento para eso, tenía que enfocarse en ayudar a Wei Ying .-Wen Chao suelta mi pierna o te pateare

.-Wei WuXian ya no está, y antes de patearme debo decirte que él me dijo que no te dejará entrar - Aunque Wen Chao no era alguien amable, en esos momentos tenía cierta gratitud así que decidió cumplir con aquel pedido que se le había encargado, además de que, ¿Quién lo ayudaría si esa cosa volvía? .-Debemos irnos

.- Yo... Vayamos por hermano él está en el pueblo - Aunque Lan Zhan no quería alejarse, ciertamente no era de ayuda en esos momentos así que lo mejor era ir por su hermano para que el activará el talismán de Wei Ying -

...

Wei Ying espérame

Continuara

¡Sorpresa!, vayan a ver todas las historias, son los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo

再见〜


	2. ¿Demasiado tarde...?

Lan Zhan había corrido como si no hubiera un mañana, el Lan más ejemplar de todos por seguir al pie de la letra las reglas de Gusu a pesar de su corta edad se encontraba ahora mismo corriendo en busca de su hermano o tío, o cualquier cultivador que pudiera ayudarlo, las personas solo podían ver cómo el segundo jade corría sin mirar atrás mientras era seguido por el hijo menor del líder Wen

La frustración que sentía Lan Zhan al no encontrar a nadie que pudiera ser capaz de ayudar a Wei Ying era casi imposible para un niño de su edad lograr sentir eso, Wen Chao por otro lado había estado gritándole a Lan Zhan el lugar donde se supone que se encontraría con Wen Zhuliu para que los ayudará pero era vilmente ignorado por el Lan que seguía buscando algún rastro de túnicas blancas

Sin tener muchas opciones Wen Chao en medio de su cansancio por correr tanto, término tropezando y como consecuencia dejando caer también una bengala de la secta Wen. Al momento en que Lan Zhan se dio cuenta de la bengala algo pareció reaccionar dentro de él. Así que sin dudarlo más saco un talismán de Fuego para prender la bengala de Wen Chao, seguido de la de Gusu que por estar en la desesperación no se había dado cuenta que tenía

Luego de haber prendido ambas bengalas, Qingheng-jun fue el primero en ver las bengalas y apresurarse en ir por su séquito de discípulos para ayudar a sus hijos, mientras que Ruohan sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Qingheng-jun llego, luego de eso Wen Ruohan fue para informar a FengMian sobre lo que estaba pasando haciendo que así todos los líderes fueran arrastrados por FengMian para ver qué era lo que pasaba

.

.

.

Wei Ying definitivamente no sabía que había pasado sólo sabía que Wen Chao era definitivamente un idiota por haber jugado esa broma provocando que terminará así, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que alguien se acordará de él y viniera a recogerlo, pero por lo mientras el mismo tenía que hacer algo con aquellas nubes negras que lo perseguían, apenas la luz había sido tapada por aquellas nubes y Wei Ying había sido arrastrado por los corredores de aquella casa en un intento por aferrarse a algo se había agarrado de una tabla de madera pero al final sólo logró conseguir que aquella tabla le cortará su mano debido a un clavo que tenía, además de que cada vez que ésas nubes negras lo tocaban le quemaban la piel haciendo que sintiera la necesidad de lastimarte con otra cosa para olvidarse del ardor

.- ¿Tío Jiang? Alguien ayúdeme...-Entre sollozos Wei Ying trataba de llamar a alguien que lo ayudará pero aun así nadie venía a ayudarlo.-Supongo que de nuevo estoy sólo

.-Ja, ja, ja así es Wei WuXian nadie está dispuesto a quedarse contigo

.- Exactamente sino ¿Por qué te dejaron aquí? ja, ja, ja sólo eres un estorbo más para ellos

Aquellas palabras aumentaban cada vez más junto con varias voces haciendo énfasis a lo mismo lo cual sólo lastimaba a Wei Ying haciendo que empezará a temblar por dichas palabras y no fue sólo por un pequeño momento que él pudo oír una pequeña voz diciéndole.-A-ying corre y aférrate a vivir sin importar que y lo más importante no olvides que te amamos.-Esa voz era la de su madre pero por alguna razón el podía escucharla fuerte y claro como si las demás voces no existieran y es que aquellas palabras fueron lo último que le dijo su madre antes de que su padre diera un grito de dolor y su madre se alejara de él para ir con su padre, aunque por alguna razón tiene la sensación de que su madre mencionó algo más pero por el momento no logra recordar que es

Luego de eso Wei Ying se decidió a que sin importar qué. Él viviría, y fue en ese momento que la marca de loto en su brazo empezó a brillar con una luz morada haciendo que aquellas nubes negras retrocedieran dándole así a Wei Ying una oportunidad para correr y tratar de salir de aquel lugar, no importaba a donde Wei Ying fuera, siempre lograba ser acorralado hasta que logró encontrar una habitación que al parecer dentro contenía varios instrumentos espirituales que si bien la mayoría se veía que estaban corrompidos y aquellos que aún se resistían a ceder se veían bastante desgastados como para ser usados, y no fue hasta que recordó que FengMian le había dicho que tocaba muy bien el dizi, así que Wei Ying se apresuró a ver si había alguno logrando así encontrar dos dizis; uno de ellos era de jade blanco aunque tenía ciertas manchas negras que empezaban a cubrirlo en algunas zonas mientras que el otro era de un profundo negro con una pequeña borla roja que al parecer había almacenado la energía oscura ahí dentro, Wei Ying dudo un poco pero al final tomo aquel dizi de jade

Después de haberlo tomado aquellas nubes negras entraron y lo empezaron a arrastrar de nuevo, pero está vez Wei Ying empezó a tocar una melodía que le habían dicho que era para alejar aquella energía resentida, lastimosamente para Wei Ying y todo el mundo de la cultivación haber tomado aquel dizi fue su perdición

.

.

.

Lan Zhan llevaba ya un rato desde que había lanzado aquellas bengalas pero aun así nadie llegaba y el empezaba a impacientarse, estaba apuntó de empezar a volver a correr pero alguien lo sujeto de la pierna de nuevo y empezó a hablar

.- No puedes seguir corriendo, estoy cansado y has usado mi bengala si te vas no tendré como volver.-Sentenció (o más bien rogo) Wen Chao que ya estaba hartó de tener que correr sólo por un sirviente.-Además lo más seguro es de que mi padre ya este viniendo con todos los discípulos así que sólo siéntate y espera.-Fue lo que dijo Wen Chao antes de empujar al otro al piso, para después sentarse sobre el Lan para que no escapara

Lan Zhan no había sentido tanto enojo desde que había oído a los ancianos hablar mal de su madre, pero está vez Wen Chao definitivamente lo había exasperado por completo ya que no solo lo llamo con familiaridad, también lo empujo al piso y se sentó sobre él, lo que hizo que casi olvidara todas las reglas de Gusu fue que se atreviera a llamar a Wei Ying sirviente aun cuando claramente fue culpa de Wen Chao el que terminarán de esta manera, Lan Zhan ya no podía más así que sin importarle si lo iban a castigar o no después, empujo a Wen Chao lo más lejos que pudo de él y estaba a punto de desahogar su ira moliéndolo a golpes hasta que una voz delicada se escuchó

.- Segundo joven Lan, joven Wen.-Hablo YanLi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Paso algo?, ¿Dónde está A-Xian?

.- Wei Ying está.- Su voz fue interrumpida de manera abrupta debido a la llegada de otras más personas que también comenzaron a hablar

.- ¿Qué fue esas bengalas que vimos?, ¿Y dónde está Wei WuXian? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?-Fue lo que dijo Jiang Cheng frunciendo el entrecejo ya que lo más probable era que Wei WuXian hubiera hecho alguna travesura de nuevo como escaparse y dejar solo a Lan WangJi con el insoportable de Wen Chao, además de que debido a las bengalas siendo de la secta Lan y Wen (aunque esta última no le importaba mucho), corrió precipitadamente para ver que ocurría ya que una de las bengalas era de Gusu, lo cual provocó que terminará tumbando su último Nian Gao lo cuál lo hizo enfurecer mas.-¿Entonces qué fue lo que hizo ese idiota ahora?

.-A-Cheng no le digas así a, A-Xian.-Reprendió seriamente YanLi

.-Él está...- Lan Zhan de nuevo había sido interrumpido

.-Hablando de niños desaparecidos ¿Dónde está ese niño Wen también?, ¿Acaso fue él, el que provocó lo de las bengalas Y ahora huyó?- Mencionó algo molestó Nie MingJue ya que desde que llegó fue al primero que noto que no estaba, ya que su padre le había dicho numerosas veces el que no confiara en los perros Wen y ver que dos bengalas de sus respectivas sectas habían sido lanzadas y que justo ahora ese Wen no estaba lo hizo pensar que había algo mal.-Si ese Wen hizo algo yo mismo lo golpeare además de...

Nie Mingjue no pudo terminar de hablar ya que HuaiSang le había jalado su manga, sólo para que este pudiera hablar a continuación

.-Da-Ge en realidad creo que el segundo maestro Lan tiene algo que decir sólo que parece que lo hemos estado interrumpiendo

Después de decir dichas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Lan Zhan sólo para ver que en realidad estaba apretando los puños demasiado fuerte que hasta sus nudillos estaban blancos, además de que se podía apreciar un pequeño toqué de molestia en su cara, aunque para Xichen era claro que su hermano estaba extremadamente molesto pero además se veía algo... ¿Preocupado tal vez? Sólo hasta ahora lo noto ya que desde que salió corriendo con Jiang Cheng pudo ver como se caía el Nian Gao de este haciendo que su cara se oscureciera, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano que no se detuvo para comprar más y sólo hasta que vio a su hermano sano y salvo se centró en pensar como compensar a Jiang Cheng ya que parecía que lo había hecho correr y tirado su dulce por nada, sino hubiera sido por Nie HuaiSang ni siquiera hubiera notado el temperamento de su pequeño hermano

.-A-Zhan porque no nos cuentas que pasó.- Mencionó Xichen bastante culpable

Luego de un pequeño suspiro Lan WangJi estaba listo por fin para hablar y mencionar sobre lo ocurrido, pero tal parecía que los cielos no querían que hablarán ya que justo en ese momento los líderes de secta llegaron, a excepción de Jin GuangShan aunque en su lugar estaba Madame Jin, no era algo raro ya que todos los futuros líderes de secta habían salido juntos y el hecho de que se soltara dos bengalas de diferentes sectas era algo alarmante ciertamente e incluso se hubieran extrañado si no viniera uno de los líderes de las bengalas, ya que hasta Wen Rouhan había venido y eso que Wen Xu no vino, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos hablará Lan Zhan por fin había llegado a su límite

.- ¡WEI YING FUE TRAGADO POR UNA ENERGÍA OSCURA Y AHORA ESTÁ ATRAPADO EN ESA CASA!- Lan Zhan había hablado lo más fuerte posible para que todos pudieran oírlo

FengMian había recibido una gran conmoción debido a lo que dijo Lan WangJi así que solo pudo volar en su espada hacia dicho lugar que era dirigido por Qingheng-jun y su hijo ya que al parecer sólo el segundo hijo de Qingheng-jun sabía dónde estaba dicha casa, luego de que FengMian y Qingheng-jun todos los demás empezaron a volar hacia la misma dirección, a excepción de Wen Ruohan que se encontraba con una mirada indescriptible

.-Donde esta Wen Chao.-Fue lo único que dijo

.- Me parece haberlo visto acostado abajo de aquel árbol.- señaló Mingjue antes de irse con su padre

Wen Ruohan trato de calmarse lo más posible y luego de pensarlo un poco le hablo a uno de sus discípulos

.-Envía unos cuantos discípulos con los demás, y que vengan de regreso conmigo a Qishan-Wen los que faltan y has que alguien traiga a Wen Chao sin que los líderes de secta noten que viene con nosotros

.-Como ordene líder Wen

.

.

.

Después de que los líderes salieran volando por fin lograron llegar a dicho lugar donde se supone había una casa, pero nunca hubieran esperado que dicho lugar estuviera completamente lleno de energía resentida, tanto así que tuvieron que volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás debido a que por la prisa habían traído a los niños también, pero una sola mirada de ese lugar basto para que Qingheng-jun se volviera completamente pálido y mandará a unos cuantos discípulos a escoltar a sus hijo de regreso a Qinghe-Nie y mandar a traer a Lan Qiren, lo cual fue demasiado raro para todos pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Qingheng-jun volteo a verlos y con un semblante completamente serio hablo

.-Es mejor si todos aquí escoltan a sus hijos de regreso y mandan a traer a sus discípulos más fuertes, esto es algo mucho más grande de lo que creen en cuanto llegue mi hermano Qiren les mencionaremos todo lo que sabemos de este lugar ya que él sabe mucho más que yo sobre esto

Continuara

再見〜


End file.
